Vícios Inexplicáveis
by Janao q
Summary: Mello tem um vício bastante conhecido: o chocolate. E está prestes a descobrir sua procedência. Yaoi MxN já finalizada :D
1. Que pergunta!

**Antes de começar, tenho que dizer que nada nessa fic me pertence e eu só uso por entretenimento e num tem fim lucrativo, certo? Certo, então ae está.**

**O Death Note não me pertence, nem os personagens, nem as músicas, nem a poesia ou o caralho a quatro. Só uso por entretenimento e não tenho fins lucrativos. q**

**Primeira fic, oks? Sejam bonzinhos ..**

**ÓÓ, TEM YAOI, OKS?!**

**Se não gosta, não leia. Entendeu ou quer que eu soletre? (:**

**É MelloxNear, principalmente. :D**

**Mas o Matt se mete (Inclua aqui seu trocadalho.)**

**Tipo... Quanto às idades, digo que nenhum deles é muito novinho não, num é Shota u.u Mas tô com preguiça de pensar qual a idade exata.**

**Enfim, uma mistura (Leia-se: semi-suruba. Mentira ) com os garotos da Wammy's (H)**

**Tá, parei.**

**Vamos lá:B Apresentadora de programa infantil colocando um desenho tosco ao ar**

**MINHAAA FIIIIIC, ÊÊÊÊ:**

Vícios Inexplicáveis

Agora eram duas coisas.

Duas coisas que incomodavam o loiro.

Há poucos dias, era apenas uma: Near. Dono de seu pensamento, sua sanidade, seu controle. Mello já desistira de lutar contra o rumo de seus delírios. Near, Near, Near! O que estava havendo? Ele pensava somente em Near desde o incidente. Se bem que, para Mello, não deixava de ser um acidente.

Mello mordeu um pedaço da barra de chocolate que estava em sua mão.

Argh, Near...

_Flashback gatinho, heh:_

_Near, quieto no seu canto, naquela enorme sala vazia. Ele gostava assim. Lá estava ele e seu quebra-cabeça, como sempre. Então veio Mello, como sempre. Com uma barra de chocolate aberta na mão esquerda, como sempre._

_Near já esperava. Se lembrando de todos os dias que já passara na Wammy's, ficou implícito que Mello iria procurá-lo._

– _EI PIRRALHO! – Gritou o loiro. Parecia nervoso, como sempre. Não, estava menos, parecia diferente. Near não sabia dizer. Tinha um brilho naquele olhar... Estava muito estranho._

"_Vai tentar tirar alguma reação de mim... Será?". Near pensava, porém sabia o quanto Mello era imprevisível e já calculava a margem de erro de sua dedução. Não mostrava emoções. Apenas continuou a montar o quebra-cabeça. Mello odiava aquela indiferença, aquele olhar vazio, mas isso não era novidade._

– _Não me teste, vim conversar. – Disse Mello, arrancando um pedaço da barra, fazendo Near levantar a cabeça rapidamente. Como assim, conversar?!? Mello não conversava com ele, Mello gritava e o maltratava. Near estava espantado. Errara feio a dedução. _

– _Fale, Mello. – Disse, impassível na voz e na expressão. Mas não no olhar. Não, pelo menos, olhando com atenção._

– _Ora, parece que não conseguiu conter a emoção. Está espantado? – Disse Mello, com um leve sorriso, uma bocado debochado. Soltou a barra. Outra coisa inesperada por Near._

– _Sabes que teu padrão de comportamento não é esse. Mas me surpreendes a cada dia. – Disse Near, dessa vez já controlado. Enrolava a mecha capilar que havia puxado um pouco no meio da conversa._

– _Já disse para parar de me analisar. Foi o que vim te dizer. O vi lá de baixo. Cansei de você me espiando._

– _Dessa vez eu não estava lá._

– _Não? Ótimo. Então estou enlouquecendo. – Disse Mello, sarcástico._

– _Não estava. Sabes que, se eu estivesse, iria ficar calado. – Replicou Near, percebendo o sarcasmo. Mas ainda impassível._

– _Sim, e você sabe que eu sei isso._

_Near não pôde argumentar mais. Mas a verdade era que Near não estava lá mesmo. E Mello sabia. Obviamente._

– _Mello queria falar sobre outra coisa e veio com esse pretexto, certo?_

– _Como você me irrita._

_Near ficou satisfeito. Dessa vez, não errara._

– _Isso é um sim. O que quer de verdade?_

_Mello sentiu novamente o mesmo impulso que o trouxera até lá. O garoto o tirava do sério! Chegou perto do albino, ergueu-o e o olhou nos olhos, profundamente. Tão profundamente que conseguia ver a vida nos olhos semimortos. Era quase imperceptível._

_Sorriu._

– _Vou-lhe mostrar._

_E o beijou. Um beijo claramente desejoso e desejado. E, para surpresa de Mello, por ambos os lados. Mello segurava a cintura e o pulso de Near firmemente, enquanto Near colocou a mão em sua nuca. O beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais..._

_Quando o parou, por pura falta de ar, voltou a si. Percebeu o que havia feito. Mas também percebeu que Near não. Near chegou a sentar de novo, por causa das pernas trêmulas. Aproveitou que ele ainda estava tonto e saiu, firmemente, fingindo ter calculado tudo. Foi a primeira vez que perdera o controle para ele. Por ele. Por um __beijo__ dele. Quando saiu do quarto de Near, arregalou os olhos o máximo que podia, deixou o queixo cair e ficou paralisado por alguns bons segundos, tentando processar e descobrir o que exatamente o que havia feito. As crianças que passavam, estranhavam e riam daquela cena. Queriam muito perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas todas pressentiram que não sairia coisa boa. A fama de Mello, algumas vezes, o ajudava._

_Fim do Flashback gatinho, heh._

E agora, que Matt fizera o favor de deixar-lhe mais intrigado? Já não bastavam os sentimentos loucos pelo albino? Aquilo... Ah, Near... Quanto mais pensava, mais feliz, nervoso, confuso e deliciado ficava. Ele realmente era uma pessoa estranha. Até para si mesmo.

Matt, 4 dias atrás, lhe fez uma pergunta, aparentemente banal:

– De onde veio esse vício por chocolate?

Mello não soube responder. Sempre que comia chocolate, sentia algo a mais, além do gosto delicioso, sentia... Felicidade? Talvez. Algo parecido, não sabia explicar, mas o motivava a comer mais e mais. Sabia que tinha uma química no chocolate que provocava tal coisa. Mas, com ele, era diferente. Tinha certeza.

Era alguma lembrança, ligada à primeira vez que o comera?

(Autora intrometida: Não levem no mau sentido, oks? oo Gente pervertida u.u).

Da sua primeira vez comendo chocolate, só se lembrava que também era seu primeiro dia na Wammy's. Caramba, ele havia reprimido a lembrança? Talvez fosse um dia triste na vida dele e o chocolate o reconfortou. Ou era algo muito bom, mas ele apagou por algum motivo.

Ainda estava intrigado. Quatro dias com aquela maldita pergunta e com Near na cabeça. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com Near lá em seus pensamentos, mesmo que já tivesse se passado um mês desde que o beijou. Eles não se falaram desde então. Falta de oportunidade, pelo lado de Mello, que não saía mais do quarto. Até comida na cama ele recebia, de Matt.

Agora ainda tinha que se acostumar com essa pergunta.

"Argh, MATT. Que pergunta, cara".

– Eita, Mello. Era só uma curiosidade boba. Agora vamos jogar? Ganhei um jogo muito bom, cara! Tu tem que ver, é FODA! – Falava Matt, muito animado. Percebia pela cara de Mello que aquela pergunta o afetara muito.

– Vamos. – Agora em sua cabeça, Mello misturava Near e chocolate. Dois vícios...

Será que Near com cobertura de chocolate...?

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

Near se sentia usado. Violado. Por Mello.

Como ele o beijava, o fazia se sentir daquele jeito, o fazia sentir, e o abandonava por UM MÊS?!

Mello, seu idiota.

Isso não se faz. Nem mesmo com um rival.

Aquele quebra-cabeça a sua frente era seu favorito, o montara sete vezes naquele mesmo dia. Estava-o montando tantas vezes naquele mês que o montava de olhos fechados. Por que não pegava outro? Simples, esse o fazia se lembrar de Mello, por ter sido dado por ele. Sim, Mello tinha-o dado um presente. No natal em que ele tinha quatro anos. No primeiro natal que ele e Mello passavam longe de seus pais. Ah, lembrava-se tão bem daquele dia... Jurou para Mello que jamais esqueceria. E Mello sorriu. Um sorriso sincero e caloroso. Near desejava sorrir daquela forma para ele... Pelo menos uma vez. Mas receava não ser bem recebido.

"Foi um teste. Um desafio...".

Quando essas palavras ressoaram na cabeça de Near, sempre ocupada com quebra-cabeças e deduções, ele soltou um sorriso. Um sorriso triste.

"Um desafio, hã? Pois eu aceitarei, Mello. Vamos ver até onde isso dará".

Em seu olhar, quase sempre sem vida, soltou-se uma faísca. De desespero. E Near, finalmente, pôde chorar. Sozinho.

**Música utilizada: Cometose, do Skillet.**

**Notinhas finaaaais:**

**E aí está, weee q -**

**Tipo, ficou descaracterizado? o.o**

**Pra mim, pareceu, mas eu gostay assim ..**

**Primeiro capítulo feito, hohohooo :D**

**Espero que gostem u.u**

**Deixem reviews, ae eu posto o próximo capítulo \o\**

**Chantagista**

**Tá, fui :**


	2. Provocante

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, WEEE**

**Amay as reviews, man.**

**Fui tão bem recebida :D**

**Só num gostei do site resolver não botar asteriscos. ¬¬**

**Mas valelz, vamos logo pra fic, oks '-'**

"Um mês. Essas 'férias' caíram bem."

Mello sorria tristemente. A quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele queria ver Near. Ver reações do Near. Ver Near sentir, Near corado, Near excitado, Near inocente, Near, Near, Near.

– Mello, desça hoje, por favor... Um mês, cara, tão sentindo tua falta! – Matt quase implorava. – Só pro lanche...

– Está bem. Vamos.

– Séério? Achei que você resistiria mais!

– Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui. Já refleti o bastante sobre o assunto. Já me sinto bem revigorado... Além disso, quero ver o rosto de Near ao me ver.

Mello temia um pouco, mas a curiosidade e a vontade de vencer eram maiores. Queria ver aquele albino mostrar algo diante dele.

– Beleza... – Matt olhou pro chão ao escutar o nome de Near. – Então vamos! – Mas sorriu. Mello finalmente ia sair.

**And you should be here...**

**You should be here.**

Todos estavam sentados tomando o lanche da tarde na grande mesa da sala de jantar. Numa cabeceira, estava Roger. Na outra, Gevanni, seu novo secretário.

Near, em uma das cadeiras opostas à direção que Mello vinha, olhava perdidamente para o nada, quando viu Mello. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mas Near abaixou o rosto. Sentiu-se extasiado, mas claramente procurou não demonstrar. Continuou a tomar seu chá.

"Chá de camomila... Que conveniente." Pensava, observando Mello com a visão periférica.

Mello logo recebeu cumprimentos por várias pessoas... Mas nenhuma conseguiu qualquer explicação para o sumiço do loiro.

Mello só pensava na excitação que vira há pouco tempo nos olhos do pequeno. Chegava a ser maior que a de seus amigos.

"Ah, Near... Depois daquilo, você não consegue esconder mais nada de mim, não é?" Pensava, sorrindo vitorioso. Havia vencido? É, talvez... Ele queria acreditar que sim... Então, assim seria.

"Ele percebeu. Droga. Ele anda muito perceptivo... Ou sou eu quem está deixando escapar...? Não, não vou ser vencido dessa forma. Eu aceitei o desafio. Tenho de ir até o fim." Near sentia-se frustrado. "Vamos ver se foi uma vitória real." Near sorria por dentro, ao ver que Mello não tirava os olhos dele. Ao que sabia, garotos na adolescência são muito suscetíveis a provocações... Near só precisaria ligar o estopim e os hormônios fariam seu trabalho.

Mello ainda se sentia vitorioso. Sorria, observava Near, tudo corria às mil maravilhas. Até que Near lambeu a xícara. Mas não foi uma lambida normal. Uma lambida simples, não não. Foi uma lambida sexy. Provocante. Tava na cara. Near queria fazê-lo cair em tentação...

Mal teve tempo de raciocinar mais quando viu o albino pôr uma colherzinha na boca. Mas que jeito, que tentação... "Argh, NEAR, você quer acabar comigo?"

Mello se sentia o próprio Napoleão Bonaparte após a guerra de Waterloo.

Sentia um formigamento crescente no baixo-ventre. Colocou um pedaço de chocolate em sua boca, que já estava sem o sorriso, praticamente hipnotizado por aquelas ações. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

Near notou.

"Bingo." Sorriu por dentro, novamente. "Agora, o golpe final."

Near virou-se devagar para Mello e o olhou com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

"Dissimulado." Mello pensava, enquanto revia mentalmente aqueles movimentos pecaminosos.

Near levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a sala de brinquedos. Fora do alcance de qualquer olhar, ele sorriu. Mas, de certa forma, não se contentava com "vencer".

– É... Acho que agora estamos quites... Mello.

Ao sussurrar o nome do loiro, Near parou de sorrir. Mas ele não podia se deixar levar. Era um desafio, nada mais.

"Ai, Mello..."

**Sweet darling, you worry too much**

**My child, see sadness in your eyes**

Mello se segurou para não o seguir e fazer coisas com Near... Coisas que ele sequer imaginou que poderia querer fazer com alguém.

"Preciso de um chocolate."

Mello correu até a cozinha atrás de uma barra de chocolate.

"Near... Por que fez isso?!"

**I hate everything about you**

**So why do I love you?!**

Mello cansou do videogame mais cedo que previsto. Odiava deixar Matt na mão, mas precisava de um tempo. Near estava o controlando demais, desde que resolvera agir daquela forma.

"Argh, me deixa, albino. Quero me divertir e você se martelando na minha cabeça?!" Mello chegava a fazer caretas de tanto sofrimento, tanta dúvida, tanta dor.

Matt odiava vê-lo assim. Aproximou-se de Mello, seu maior amigo, alguém que lhe bastava completamente. Aqueles grandes círculos de amizades não faziam sentido para ele, Mello bastava. Amava-o. É, amava-o. Porém nunca iria acontecer mesmo. Resta ser amigo... E Matt se contentava. E como!

– Mello... – Abraçou-o.

Por um momento, Mello sentiu-se bem. Retribui o abraço. Aaah... Como era bom tê-lo por perto! Matt era sua fortaleza. Ele era tudo que Mello esperava e queria de alguém. Queria amá-lo, como amava... Near. Mas não conseguia. Então apenas evitava falar sobre Near com ele. De uma forma ou de outra, ele viria a falar demais, de como ele toma conta de seu pensamento, de como seus lábios eram mais doces que o mais açucarado chocolate, como sua pele era perfeita (chegava a lembrar um quadro renascentista!), como aquele rosto inocente era tentador, como ele o provocava e ainda de como aquele olhar vazio soltava vida se você aprofundasse a visão.

Portanto, calava-se. Matt sabia de que ele era a fonte de seu sofrimento, sabia que Mello não teria coragem para ir falar com ele novamente, sabia que Mello se desesperava internamente. Matt calava seu coração, que gritava e esperneava como uma criança mimada por atenção. Atenção de Mello. Matt queria a felicidade de Mello. Mello merecia, merecia tudo o que queria. Merecia Near. E Matt sabia que Near não daria o primeiro passo. E Mello não agüentaria...

"Ai, Mello! Ai, meu coração..." Matt segurava suas lágrimas. Ele iria fazer alguma coisa. Ele iria fazer seu amigo se reerguer. Iria fazer Near amá-lo. Só não sabia se ele agüentaria entregar o amor de sua vida assim a Near.

**All my agony fades away**

**When you hold me in your embrace**

Matt estava à frente daquela porta... O quarto mais afastado, mais isolado, mais longe de tudo que tinha naquela casa. O quarto que ninguém tinha se atrevido a entrar, só Mello. O quarto de Near.

"O que você está pensando, Matt? Vai entregar assim sua felicidade? Vai ajudar o amor desses dois?!"

Matt se sentia desgraçadamente mal, resolveu-se sentar.

"Vou, vou sim. Mello ficará feliz. E aquele sorriso vale por tudo. Aquele sorriso será minha recompensa".

Matt colocou a mão na cabeça. Queria calar aquela voz que o torturava com palavras tão cruéis.

"Pois aquele sorriso não será para você. Será para Near. Sempre para Near. Mello te deixará. Lute! Lute pelo o que é seu!"

Matt não acreditava no que pensava.

"Pois bem. Se for para você calar a boca, irei para embora. Mas não estou vencido, vou ajudar Mello".

Matt voltou para o quarto e logo percebeu que Mello não estava por lá.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha e pôs-se a pensar.

"Desgraça, como farei isso? Agora é uma questão de honra. Ajudarei Mello a parar de sofrer. Ajudarei o amor da minha vida a conquistar outro. Ah, Mello... Por quê?"

Matt pegava um lápis e rabiscava, sem prestar atenção ao que fazia. Rabiscava um papel.

"Mello, juro. O trarei de volta à luz. O mostrarei que Near será seu. Do jeito que eu sempre quis que você fosse meu..."

Matt rabiscava, chorava, se arrebatava naquele cômodo. A única luz que tinha era a da luminária, do lado da escrivaninha. A única testemunha daquela demonstração de amor e paixão misturados. Os mais puros possíveis.

"Mello, me salva. Dessa vez, eu que preciso de você. Me ajuda, me acuda. Mello... Mello!"

O papel à sua frente continha, agora, suas lágrimas. Além dos rabiscos. Seriam rabiscos? Nem Matt sabia. Numa tentativa de volta ao mundo real, enxugou as lágrimas e sacudiu a cabeça. Abandonou aquele lugar.

No papel, apenas mostrava sua desgraça.

'Quero fundir meu corpo

no teu corpo junto ao meu.

Nos teus braços serei cego

Para que sejas o meu guia.

Nós seremos a matéria,

nosso amor será a energia...' (1)

**1 – Poesia tirada do livro "A Marca de uma Lágrima", do Pedro Bandeira.**

**Músicas: 20.000 Seconds, do K's Choice**

**Our Farewell, do Within Temptation**

**I Hate Everything About You, do Three Days Grace**

**All I Need, do Within Temptation**

**Notas finais:**

**Maaais um capítulo \o\**

**Heh, esse ficou sem beijo nem nada. Mas tudo bem, né?**

**Tá, não precisam me olhar assim. E larguem esses machados, fazendo favor, que o próximo capítulo tem o.o**

**Hoh, obrigada \o**

**Eita, esse Near ficou meio safadinho demais o.o**

**Eu gostay (6)**

**Ó, tô pensando em fazer um lemon no fim. Mas sei lá, num sei se vai combinar u.u**

**Ae eu queria que vocês escolheessem '-'**

**Então, lemon ou não? O:**

**Deixem nas reviews, heh.**

**Tá na mão d'ocês. :B**

**Fui \o**


	3. Mello?

Oooi, voltei \o **Antes que me perguntem, eu tava em semana de prova, falou? u.u**

**Na verdade, ainda tô. .-. Maas é fim de semana e eu já estudei o bastante. ****Anyway, a fic, sim. TÁ AEEEEE, WEEE \o\**

Matt desceu para o pátio e resolveu tentar aderir à política "panis et circense" (1). Tentava jogar suas frustrações no videogame portátil e ainda se divertir com isso. 

"E quando isso deu certo?"

**Come into my world**

**See through my eyes**

**Try to understand**

**I don't wanna lose what we have**

Near estava em seu quarto. Tentou tantas vezes afastar a imagem de Mello da cabeça... Sempre em vão.

Mas não estava vencido.

Ele sabia que era um desafio e iria vencê-lo. Era uma questão de honra... E de sanidade.

"AAAAH CHEGA! Saia agora da minha cabeça, Mello! Sai, sai, sai!" Near gritava internamente. Por fora, continuava com a casca de indiferença e com uma mecha do cabelo na mão. Ainda que deixasse escapar algumas faíscas de frustração.

Olhava para o pátio e lá estava Matt. Sozinho. Tentando se divertir com seu videogame portátil.

"... E falhando. Miseravelmente". Observava Near. "Mello... Eu venci?" Pensava, ao ver que Mello não estava por lá. "E isso realmente importa...?"

Ele observava Matt, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Resolveu descer. Ele mesmo estava preso àquele quarto já fazia algum tempo.

"Não tanto quanto Mello... ARGH, SAI DE MIM!"

Foi descendo a escada lutando com o próprio pensamento.

Passou pela porta do quarto de Mello.

"Se eu abrir... O que acontecerá?"

O baixinho abriu, movido pela curiosidade e pela esperança de encontrar Mello.

Mas não havia ninguém.

Onde estaria Mello? "Matt saberá, é. Mas não dirá. Ah, não custa tentar. É isso ou nada..."

E Near não agüentaria mais.

**If I tell you**

**Will you listen?**

**Will you stay?**

Matt viu aquela figura branca. Levantou o olhar o videogame portátil. Não o odiava, muito menos gostava. Porém, sabia que ele era o único capaz de fazer Mello feliz de verdade. Só então lhe surgiu a idéia: o que Near fazia ali? Não devia estar montando um quebra-cabeça?

Near percebeu a expressão confusa de Matt. Só não entendeu a expressão anterior... Algo como dor. Por quê...?

Matt foi até Near.

– O que fazes aqui? – Matt estava extremamente curioso.

– Vim-lhe perguntar sobre Mello. Viu onde ele está?

– Erm... Já tentou no nosso quarto? – Matt sorria. Um gênio como Near sabia que teria que ter ido lá, obviamente Mello ficava lá... Mas queria confirmar sua suspeita.

Noite passada não ficou no quarto, foi dormir fora, não agüentaria ver Mello naquela noite... Então foi para um quarto abandonado há pouco tempo, ainda com cama.

– Obviamente. Matt sabe que eu iria lá. Mas Mello não está lá. – essas palavras soaram como um baque em sua cabeça. Matt olhou-o com os olhos arregalados.

– A cama dele ainda está arrumada? – era Matt quem fazia a cama de Mello, por Mello ser preguiçoso demais. Naquele dia, ele não tinha arrumado...

– Está, oras. – Near estranhou. – Matt sabe onde está Mello, não sabe? – a voz do pequeno soava indiferente. Matt arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Near... Sinceramente... Não sei. Mas tenho um palpite.

A lógica dizia que Mello estava bem. Ele sabia se cuidar. Mas perdê-lo de vista era difícil para Near. Aquele mês havia sido uma tortura, exatamente por causa disso.

Porém, obviamente, mantinha sua face impassível.

– Então... Vamos segui-lo. Matt tem sempre palpites bons. – e pegou uma mecha do cabelo, já calmo. Sabia que encontraria Mello e falaria o que tinha que falar. Mas o que tinha que falar? "Acho que só ver Mello já está bom... E eu encontro uma desculpa na hora..."

Andavam em volta do casarão dois rapazes que disputavam um único amor. Um deles entrou na disputa para perder...

Matt andava com Near ao seu lado, passando perto de um penhasco.

"Empurra".

Matt arregalou os olhos. Tinha um lado assassino? Ora, isso era novidade.

– Matt, tudo bem? – Near o olhava com curiosidade.

Matt se afastou um pouco e, com medo de que fosse para pegar impulso, se jogou no chão.

Near o olhava mais curioso ainda. Sentou-se perto dele. Matt levantou um pouco a cabeça, meio envergonhado, e viu o rostinho inocente de Near. Ele nem tinha percebido...

"Como pude PENSAR nisso?!" Matt sentou-se e pôs a mão no rosto.

Matt olhou para Near, que o observava com o dedo na boca. A expressão mais inocente que Matt já tinha visto.

Near era fofo. Matt admitia. Matt estava completamente corado. E não foi por causa do pensamento...

– Matt, o que houve? – Near já o olhava sério. Frio. Enrolando a mecha prateada. E levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Erm... Nada, Near. Vamos logo achar Mello. – E levantou-se rapidamente... Ainda enrubescido.

**There's nothing left to lose**

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Surrender your love, it's all you can do**

Mello estava deitado no gramado extenso que havia atrás da mansão. Era aonde ia quando não queria ficar em seu quarto... Nem estava em clima para partidas de futebol.

Não havia sequer entrado em seu quarto naquela noite, foi direto para lá e acabou adormecendo por lá. A Wammy's era um lugar para garotos superdotados, então os professores julgavam que seus habitantes sabiam cuidar de si mesmos. Só interviam quando havia brigas.

Mello olhava para o céu, perdido... Sentiu falta de uma barra de chocolate. Foi até a cozinha.

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear my whipers in the dark**

Matt viu que o gramado estava vazio. Mello saiu...

"Está dando mais trabalho do que eu imaginei..." Pensava Matt. Near virou-se para ele.

– Matt? Esse era seu palpite? – Perguntou.

– Era. Ele costuma vir para cá para pensar, ficar sozinho um pouco. Esfriar a cabeça, saca? – Matt sorria.

– Erm. Saco... – Near o olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Como Near conseguia ser tããããão estupidamente fofo?! (Autora intrometida: Eu também pergunto isso a mim mesma '-')

– É, mas parece que ele não está aqui. – Near imaginou que Mello não queria vê-lo. Mas ele queria e pronto. – Vou para a cozinha, procurá-lo. Mas gostaria de ir sozinho. Se você o vir, diga a ele que estou a sua procura.

– Tá legal. – Matt assistiu Near indo embora. "Estranho. Não acredito no que Near me fez passar. Ele... Bah. Não quero mais pensar nisso." E voltou a sua "diversão" portátil.

"Matt é bem estranho. Gentil, mas muito estranho." Near pensava sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

**1 – Política da Roma antiga, dizia que, com diversão, o povo liberava suas emoções e esquecia, por alguns momentos, seus problemas, evitando assim uma revolução.**

**Músicas: See who I am, do Within Temptation**

**Bittersweet, do Within Temptation**

**Savior, do Skillet**

**Whispers in the Dark, do Skillet**

**Então, espero que tenham gostado. Demorei mas saiu alguma coisa 8D **

**Juuuuro pra vocês que no próximo sai alguma coisa mais... quente, heh.**

**E reviews legais me deixam feliz :B**

**Tchau \o **


	4. Desfecho

Oks, no momento tô puta da vida, mas foda-se

**Gente, desculpe ae o atraso .-.**

**Sério, falta de criatividade e inspiração é foda, oks. u.u/**

**Então, a fic. .-./**

**Espero que gostem 8D**

Near entrou na cozinha. Não viu ninguém.

"Ótimo, não tem ninguém. Eu não saberia o que dizer para Mello mesmo."

Andava para fora, um pouco decepcionado e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado.

Então ouviu passos provenientes da dispensa.

"Óbvio, onde ficam os chocolates." Falava mentalmente, para si mesmo. Continuou encarando a porta fechada. Poucos segundos para Mello perceber que ele estava ali. Sai ou não?

Ele virou-se e viu Mello praticamente saltitando com 8 barras gigantes de chocolates em cada mão, totalizando 16.

"Oks, estou apaixonado por uma bicha, é isso?" Near olhava com um certo medo de Mello. "Perae, eu acabei de dizer que eu estou apaixonado?!"

Near arregalou os olhos mais por causa do último pensamento que por causa de Mello.

Mello o olhou e arregalou os olhos também, deixando cair todas as 16 barronas de chocolate.

–Mello. – Near foi o primeiro a falar. Ele sempre se recuperava mais rápido dos choques. Ainda que fossem maiores. – Tudo bem?

Mello o olhou. Não estava em choque, mas fingia estar. Gostava de o olhar e aquele momento era perfeito. Só não podia deixar Near perceber.

– Near. O que quer? – Mello se "recompôs" rapidamente.

– Nada de mais. Procurava algo para comer.

– O almoço logo será servido.

– Eu sei. – Near sabia que Mello não estava acreditando. "Near, você é patético. Nem você mesmo está acreditando no que está dizendo." Near se punia por dentro.

– Você é ridículo.

– É, eu sei. – Near deixou sair de uma maneira completamente natural.

Mello sorriu de lado. Ele sabia ser fofo. Ele percebia? Ah, não importava... "Quer saber? Não me importo mais com vitórias. Cansei."

O loiro avançou rápido e o albino deu passos para trás instintivamente.

"Mas o quê...?" A parte racional de seu cérebro mandava-o sair dali. O loiro dava passos largos e o albino encontrou a parede atrás dele. Uma parte inexplorada de seu cérebro gritava para ele ficar. A mesma que o fazia chorar, a mesma que o fazia amá-lo, a mesma que o fazia sentir.

– Mello... – ia falar algo. Mas desistiu ao ver aquelas íris verdes, incendiando de vitalidade, típica do chocólatra. As mechas loiras caiam sobre o rosto de Mello, lhe dando um aspecto tão imprevisível...

"Extremamente apropriado" Near pensava, ainda um pouco assustado.

Estavam tão perto que Mello sentia a respiração descompassada do menor.

Near estava com o rostinho mais lindo e angelical que Mello já tinha visto. O cabelo prateado caía sobre sua face, escondendo um olhar tímido, com um certo medo do que poderia vir, mas ainda assim o encarava. Near mordia o lábio inferior. Era ansiedade. Tava na cara.

Mello levantou o rosto de Near levemente com um toque no queixo e tirou o cabelo sedoso da frente de seus lindos olhos escuros. Near estava completamente vermelho.

Mello sorriu ternamente.

Beijou-o. Primeiramente, suave. Near aceitou de bom grado, abriu os lábios e Mello deu mais intensidade. Near acompanhava, e não tinha dificuldade. Aprendia rápido. Mello pôs a mão na cintura do seu Near, quase que para garantir que ele não fugiria nunca mais. A outra, passava pelos cabelos prateados. A sensação de maciez era ótima. Mas não parecia nada diante do beijo.

Near pôs uma mão na nuca do seu loiro e a outra repousava no ombro dele.

O beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais, os corpos se aproximavam tanto que não restava mais espaço entre os dois. As pernas estavam encaixadas e os dois sentiam o coração de cada um. Estavam rápidos e em um ritmo único.

Mello se sentia bêbado com aquele garoto. O albino tinha um doce único. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem, tão vivo. Ele imaginou que seria bom ser suave, já que Near não estava acostumado a beijar, ainda que soubesse, Mello não sabia como. Mas não sabia se segurar diante de tão delicioso gosto. Estava já sem consciência do que fazia. Sentia o corpo do menor, tão quente, macio, aconchegante... Era tudo tão bom... Um verdadeiro paraíso. Um paraíso em forma de gente...

Near era seu Éden.

Near estava se sentindo completo, deliciado, e Mello que provocava isso nele. Mas o fato de ser um desafio, um teste, não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele ainda tentava resistir, mas o loiro sabia o que fazer para deixá-lo completamente sem rumo.

Mello se voltou para aquele pescoço alvo, delicioso, muito convidativo. Lambia com afinco, leves mordidas e beijos carinhosos eram distribuídos sedutoramente.

Near soltava alguns gemidos, pequenos suspiros, que só incentivavam o chocólatra a continuar com aquilo.

Mas Near queria parar. Gostava sim da sensação, mas sabia que era falso, que não tinha sentimento. Não por parte de Mello. Essa era a lógica.

Near resolveu parar antes que mergulhasse de cabeça.

– M... Mell... Mello! Aaahm… – Near tentava manter a voz firme – Mello, pare... Hum... Você venc... Ah... Venceu...

Near se lamentava internamente por parar ali, mas era preciso. Ou o loiro levaria seu raciocínio. Ou o que restou dele.

– Não quero vencer, muito menos parar. – Disse Mello, extremamente sério, ainda entre as lambidas e mordidas. – No momento, quero... Você.

Near então o olhou. Ainda não raciocinava direito. Mello não deixava.

Near olhou para o relógio e viu. 15:30h. A cozinheira devia estar chegando para preparar o lanche das 16:00h.

– Mello... A... Cozinheira... – Near tentou chamar Mello.

Mello, naquele momento, odiou a cozinheira. Com um grande esforço, soltou Near.

O pescoço do pequeno estava um pouco vermelho. Mas nada que sua camisa não pudesse cobrir se ajeitada corretamente.

Near se recompôs e saiu, mas não sem antes dar um selinho em Mello em despedida.

Mello sorriu e foi atrás de suas barras de chocolate.

Near, logo ao sair do cômodo, cruzou com a cozinheira.

– Boa tarde. – Near a cumprimentou.

– Boa tarde, Near. – Ele retribuiu e mandou um sorriso.

Near foi para seu quarto.

A cozinheira encontrou Mello com suas barras de chocolate.

– Mello, cuidado, vai acabar perdendo o apetite.

– Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu me conheço. – Disse Mello, sorrindo.

A cozinheira sorriu de volta.

– Está bem. – "As crianças daqui são tão educadas..." Ela pensava, enquanto preparava tudo.

"Puta maldita. Quando as coisas ficaram interessantes, você aparece, sua desgraçada? Tá zuando, só pode."

Mello discordava.

**And I just can't look**

**It's killing me**

**And taking control**

Near estava completamente mergulhado em pensamentos.

"Não é um desafio? Se tratando do Mello, achei que tudo fosse um teste, um desafio... Mas novamente me enganei."

Near sorriu.

"Que doce engano."

**Is there anything you want from me?**

**My arms, my life, my energy**

**I don't know how far I can go**

**Everything says no**

Mello andava confiante e sorridente, quando…

– AAAAH LEMBREEEEEI!

Correu até o quarto que dividia com Matt, onde o dito cujo se encontrava.

Foi falar com ele, sem ter idéia do estado do amigo.

– MAAAAAAATT!! LEMBREI, LEMBREI, LEMBREEEEI!! – Gritava, quase fora de si, dando um susto legal no ruivo.

– PUTAQUEPARIUCARALHOPORRAQUESUSTOMELLOSEUMERDA! – gritou, depois de um tombo bem gatinho da cama, com a mão no coração. (Autora intrometida: porque se comunicar sem barra de espaço é só para os bons (H))

– MASPORRAMATTEULEMBREEEEISEUIDIOTA!! –Mello parecia ter tomado Prozac com café. Em dose tripla.

– Mello, mas que diabos...? QUE PORRA TU LEMBROU, CACETE?! Me derruba da cama, quase me mata do coração pra não conseguir falar nada já é muita sacanagem.

– O CHO-CO-LA-TEEEEEEEEEE! FOI FOI FOI NEAR!! OMG OMG OMG! ELE ME VICIOU E E E...

– Mello, você tá meio vermelho. Tá respirando? – Matt o olhava com um certo medo.

– Cara. Cara. Cara.

– Ah não.

Matt sabia que, quando Mello começava a repetir as palavras, é porque ia demorar pra ele voltar a si. O chocolate tava batendo.

Putz, amigos hiperativos são complicados.

Então resolveu sair pra comprar pilhas e cigarros.

**Músicas: Mr. Brightside, do The Killers**

**All, do K's Choice**

**HOHOOOOOOOOOOO EU VOU PARAR AQUI PORQUE SOU MÁ 8D**

**Tá, tá meio sem noção essa última parte, mas tudo bem u.u**

**E, tipo, eu tentei pôr um pouco de comédia. Por que não, né? :3**

**Fics muuito sérias irritam e panz .-.**

**Reviews aee :B**

**Fui \o**


	5. Revelações

Oioioioi \o\

**Oioioioi \o\**

**Man, capítulo final o.o**

**Ah, acabou tão rápido **

**Tava pensando em encher lingüiça, mas num ia dar, né? -'**

**Pois vamos logo a fic u.u**

Matt voltou mais relaxado, com um cigarro na boca.

– Passou a euforia? – perguntou, segurando o cigarro entre os dedos, o afastando dos lábios e expulsando a fumaça.

– Passou. Só me responde, QUE DIABOS DE IDÉIA FOI ESSA DE SAIR ASSIM?! E VAI FUMAR NA CASA DA TUA MÃE, PORRA.

– Agora me diga o que ia dizer. – Matt ignorava completamente esses ataques de Mello.

– É, a origem do meu vício, sim. Pois bem. Foi tudo por causa do Near. Cheguei nesse lugar na véspera do natal... Lembro que me sentia muito só. Crianças de 6 anos são bem mais suscetíveis aos sentimentos que os mais velhos, e eu senti na pele. Mas naquele dia conheci Near. Sem rivalidade, L, posto a ser preenchido. Éramos somente crianças... Enfim, vi que Near, aos seus 4 anos, já era um bocado experiente em quebra-cabeças e já me observava. Ele viu que eu tava triste e tudo. À meia-noite, ele me deixou uma barra enorme de chocolate... Agora, eu me pergunto onde ele conseguiu, mas não vem ao caso... E ele deixou um bilhete: 'Todos gostam de chocolate. Espero que você se encaixe na maioria... Com amor, Near.' No fim, comi... E eu só lembrava do bilhete. Então, como forma de agradecimento, dei um quebra-cabeça a ele. – Mello sorria abobado, contando a história.

Por essa Matt não esperava. Mello e Near? Quando pequenos?! Eita. Ainda mais assustador, Near usando a expressão "com amor". Muito atípico e muito estranho. Matt achou a história muito bizarra. Talvez não quisesse acreditar nela porque envolvia Near e Mello, e como Near o havia tocado tão profundamente, a ponto de gerar um vício. Porém, conseguiu não esboçar sua profunda tristeza. Sua criança mimada no peito, gritando, de novo.

Merecia umas palmadas.

Mello percebeu um papel desconhecido na mesa.

– Matt...? – Quando acabou de ler, estava estático. Era letra de Matt, facilmente reconhecível... Mello o olhou de canto. Talvez quisesse saber como ele reagiria.

Matt não entendeu.

– Fale, loirão.

Mello estendeu o papel para Matt.

Matt leu. Releu. E releu. E leu mais uma vez, mas não conseguia entender.

Reconhecia a própria letra, mas não as palavras, e aquilo criou um rebuliço de emoções em seu coração.

Mello o observava. Era meio óbvio que era para ele, o chocólatra notava que Matt tinha uma quedinha por ele. Mas não imaginava que chegava a tanto.

Matt tomou uma decisão.

– Mello, que fique claro. Te amo, muito, mais que tudo, portanto, o que mais desejo nesse mundo é sua mais pura felicidade, seja com quem for. Sei que ela está guardada com Near. Vai lá buscá-la e não se prenda por mim, jamais. – Com lágrimas nos olhou, Matt pronunciou essas palavras firmemente. E sentiu Mello o abraçar.

– Matt, obrigado por tudo. Jamais poderei retribuir...

– Pode sim. Sendo feliz. Você merece. – Matt sorria.

– Matt, você é o máximo. – e ficaram abraçados por uns minutos... Umas horas... Não importava...

**Please, if you're coming down to rescue me**

**Now would be perfect**

– Achei que te encontraria aqui.

Mello sentou-se do lado de Near, que estava deitado no gramado, no mesmo local onde Mello costumava ficar.

–Mello... – Near se sentou e o olhou. Mexia na mecha prateada, com olhos ansiosos. Desejava que Mello o beijasse.

Mello se apoiou sobre ele e disse ao seu ouvido.

– Obrigado pelo chocolate, Near.

– De nada, Mello... – Sorriu Near.

Mello retribuiu o sorriso.

– Já experimentou chocolate, Near?

Deu um pedaço de chocolate a Near e o beijou em seguida. Near achou estranho, mas gostou. E muito. O chocolate derretia no beijo, talvez com o calor que os dois exalavam, somente por estar perto um do outro.

Mello estava começando a sentir uma chuva fina tocando sua pele.

Eles sentiam que aquela água gelada só os aproximava. Near abraçou Mello fortemente. Mello o abraçou de volta, o apertando contra o próprio peito, ambos sentindo seus corações baterem num mesmo ritmo.

– Near... Eu te amo. – Mello disse com uma naturalidade impressionante.

– Eu também te amo, Mello. Muito.

Voltaram a beijar-se, enquanto a chuva parecia querer transformá-los em um só corpo.

**Fiquei satisfeita -/**

**Juro, eu gosteeeei :3**

**Enfim, nos vemos na próxima fic, espero \o**

**E... Podem deixar algumas reviews? /-/**

**-Autora meio carente .-. –**

**Enfim, obrigada por lerem e pelos elogios que recebi ao longo dessa fic \o**

**Até depois, fui :B**


End file.
